Pangeranku Pembunuh
by Viloh
Summary: Semua hanya kisah cinta singkat dari sang idola dan pangeran pembunuh


Deathnote selalu milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba _sensei_

Rating : T mungkin

Fic AU yang sebenarnya bukan berisi tentang pembunuhan maupun kekerasan, hanya fic singkat yang berisi gambaran kisah cinta zaman dulu ketika seseorang ditinggal kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pangeranku Pembunuh"

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis kekanak-kanakan berpenampilan centil tersebut bernama Misa Amane, yang berarti ratu khayalan membuatnya seolah-olah terdengar mirip seperti sebuah ejekan karena ia telah sukses menaklukkan debutnya sebagai idola baru remaja saat usianya genap menginjak empat belas tahun. Dan hal paling digemarinya yaitu mengamati Bulan serta terlampau posesif terhadapnya. Dulu sebelum menjadi idola ia memang sudah tinggal di dalam rumah istimewa dengan berbagai perangkat serba kekinian layaknya kebutuhan gadis muda masa kini umumnya. Oleh karena itu tujuannya menjadi idola bukanlah mengejar uang melainkan melumpuhkan waktu. Namun setelah ia rela mengorbankan waktunya sebagai idola sampai berdampak besar terhadap prestasi akademiknya yang kurang memuaskan, ternyata ia masih memiliki bakat lain dari Tuhan untuk bernyanyi tentang kisah-kisah Bulan. Dia juga sangat menyukai nama depannya Misa dan sangat suka dipanggil _Misa-Misa_ oleh para penggemarnya atau sering ia sebut pengikut setia Misa. Bahkan hingga saat ini di usianya ke sembilan belas tahun ia masih tampak sama seperti seorang gadis kecil periang dengan berbagai macam ingatan tentang kenangan masa lalu. Akan tetapi kenangan buruk masa lalu tak pernah menjadi beban baginya sebab satu-satunya kenangan indah yang pernah Misa Amane miliki ialah di suatu gerhana, pada malam mengeringnya telaga cahaya bulan ketika ia bertemu lelaki pujaan hatinya Yagami Raito.

Misa Amane selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya merupakan makhluk asing yang mendaratkan kaki ke bumi sejak Bulan terasa dekat bagaikan berada di rumahnya sendiri. Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan menonjol lainnya selain keberuntungannya dapat tampil menawan di atas panggung. Ia juga memiliki cara mengekspresikan diri dengan sifat apa adanya seakan-akan membuatnya mampu mengelabuhi pikiran siapapun. Ia merupakan ratu idola sejati bagi semua penggemarnya yang merupakan sebagian kecil dari wujud kebanggaan miliknya. Para penggemarnya selalu setia mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi untuk pentas maupun sekedar show di program-program Tv berbekal spanduk-spanduk penyemangat sekaligus rasa percaya diri. Misa layak menjuluki mereka sebagai serdadu pembawa kemenangan selagi ia masih belum pernah dipusingkan oleh masalah persaingan industri hiburan. Sampai sekarang ia tetap yakin mampu membius mata semua orang melalui pesona fantasinya seolah hal itu sama seperti kutukan. Maka ketika Misa tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung para penggemarnya seakan dilingkari oleh nafsu kepuasan pribadi ingin mendekap erat-erat tubuh mungilnya lalu melindunginya dari menakutkannya siksaan cinta serta akibat jujur di belakangnya.

Hari itu adalah malam renungan di bawah meriahnya sorotan lampu panggung konser sang idola setelah ia rutin melakukannya selama hampir lima tahun. Di dalam kepala polosnya Misa sibuk menghafalkan lirik sejak dua jam lalu manajernya memberikan perintah padanya membawakan lagu berjudul ' _kiss kiss me_ ' sebagai lagu pembuka. Lagu tersebut menceritakan tentang pengalaman seorang gadis biasa untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari semua orang yang memperdulikannya melalui sebuah ciuman. Misa berusaha menghayati liriknya secara mendalam sesuai kenyataan lain bahwa dirinya merupakan tokoh penting di dalam isi lagu. Menjelang pukul tujuh teriakan penggemar terasa lebih tanpa ampun memanggil-manggil nama idolanya agar segera beraksi membuka tirai pertunjukan. Sedangkan di ruang ganti sang idola tampak telah siap tampil menawan menggenakan pakaian bernuansa gelap dengan rok pendek menjulur sampai atas lutut yang mengembang serupa kelopak mawar. Dengan langkah kaki tajam ia berjalan menuju panggung namun begitu membuka tirai, dia sedikit tersentuh oleh suara gemuruh para penggemar yang menyambutnya pada ritual penyambutan khusus. Bagai kawanan burung berterbangan mereka kompak meneriakkan _yel-yel_ penyemangat sehingga membangkitkan rasa optimis sang idola terhadap kemurungannya melawan setan kecil yang senang membisiki telinganya dengan kata-kata merusak agar selalu khawatir dalam melintasi dunia. Maka setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Misa Amane merasa dirinya mampu bersyukur secara lebih manusiawi daripada makhluk lainnya di muka bumi.

Sepatunya menghentak-hentak keras ke lantai, bibirnya bergerak lincah melantunkan lagu, mimik wajah gadis mudanya membakar jiwa hingga membuat penggemarnya terhening menikmati kebahagian meluncur pelan ke atas langit. Dan dari segala akal bulus para penikmat musik tersebut, pertama kalinya Yagami Raito ikut serta menonton konser diantara kerumunan penuh sesak bercampur bau keringat sejak sang idola menyelesaikan lagu keempatnya dan memutuskan beristirahat sejenak sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral. Dia pemuda luwes sebab berani minggat dari rumah untuk mengasah kemampuannya menolak nasib serta berupaya menunjukkan identitas menjadi laki-laki mandiri. Kemudian di usia tanggung ia tetap kukuh melanjutkan harga dirinya dengan menyewa sebuah kamar kecil di apartemen kumuh yang berada di pinggir laut dan mengandalkan gaji melalui pekerjaannya sebagai tukang antar karangan bunga untuk membayar biaya sewa kamar. Namun pekejaan sederhana itu telah membawanya pada suatu wujud toleran karena membuahkan pertemuaan bersama seorang gadis dambaan yang telah mengisi hati lapuknya. Semua itu terjadi dua tahun silam ketika Raito baru saja berhasil menamatkan masa SMA di sekolah ternama, dan diantara pemuda seumurannya ia salah satu yang beruntung karena menerima nilai bagus akan tetapi harus bersikap paling dramatis. Setelah lulus ia harus pontang-panting mencari dana melanjutkan kuliah sampai pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa menjadi tukar antar baginya bukanlah ganjalan melainkan perintah hidup.

Walaupun telah menemukan kekasih, Yagami Raito masih seorang pemuda keras hati yang seakan selalu sanggup mempertahankan cita-citanya di masa depan. Ia bangga menilai segala hal melalui satu kotak lensa yang mengarah pada kebenaran tentang keegoisannya. Demikian juga saat ia mulai membina hubungan dengan seorang gadis, maka diperlukan pertimbangan manis agar sebuah perselisihan dapat disepakati bersama. Namun keadaan semacam itu bagaikan mimpi sebab dari awal ia memang tak pernah mengizinkan si gadis lebih benar darinya. Malaikat lupa membuat para wanita lugu menangis sehingga mereka selalu kelihatan pasrah. Kutipan ini benar-benar tak digubris oleh kekasihnya sebab di tengah-tengah konser Raito bersiap-siap mengatur posisi topi dinasnya merapat ke dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya dari sikap gusar ketika semua orang meneriakkan nama sang gadis idola dengan bebas. Lalu ia berdiri kaku seraya mengawasi wajah orang-orang disekitarnya melalui pandangan mata sinis. Dia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan sebab sejujurnya pria itu adalah kekasih pertama sang gadis idola. Tapi sayangnya tak banyak orang mengetahui ataupun mau perduli tentang kenyataan itu.

Saat Misa melakukan sebuah gerakan menarik perhatian maka para penggemarnya langsung memberikan tepuk tangan meriah seolah mereka menyadari bahwa sihir selanjutnya akan segera bangkit. Seakan mengerti pentingnya suatu kebutuhan maka sebelum lagu berikutnya dinyanyikan para pemain musik memberikan jeda sebentar kepada sang idola untuk mengucapkan salam ke penggemarnya lewat sebuah kecupan. Misa melemparkan kecupannya secara senang hati melewati batas-batas kemunafikan yang tak pernah ia coba tunjukkan. Sedangkan para penggemar menerima kecupan manisnya dengan perasaan mudah ditebak serta sangat gersang mirip sekarung busuk biji delima. Kecupan itu merupakan barang langka yang mengajari tentang ketenangan jiwa sekaligus hilang akal dalam waktu sementara. Sebagian penggemar sang idola hampir mengalaminya namun Raito memilih diam melindungi dirinya dari lancipnya mata pisau yang ingin merobek jiwa pecemburuannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan jati diri, tetap sadar mengingat betapa besar cinta yang bisa ia berikan kepada Misa. Ia rela diam-diam datang ke konser kekasihnya dan membeli tiket VIP lewat online serta mati-matian tiga bulan gajinya ditabung demi mendapatkan tiket itu. Lalu pada harinya, ia pergi mengendarai mobil pick-up tuanya dengan perasaan mati langkah datang ke acara konser. Semua hal tersebut telah berhasil ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan batinnya sendiri. Hingga sesampainya di sana layaknya garis tangan yang diramalkan sebagai sebuah lelucon, ia berada di barisan depan menonton leluasa sang kekasih bernyanyi. Pemuda itu berpenampilan tampan menggenakan pakaian dinasnya sehari-hari berharap kekasihnya sesekali meliriknya diantara puluhan penonton seperti pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Akan tetapi prasangkanya akhirnya berlalu karena cahaya bulan terlalu menyilaukan sehingga bola mata Misa seolah tertutup. Usaha Raito gagal oleh nasib sial yang dibuatnya sendiri, dan selama konser berlangsung sang gadis idola tetap asik bernyanyi tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Setelah acara mendekati akhir, pada pukul sepuluh Misa menutup pertujukannya dengan menyanyikan lagu tentang kerinduan. Sang pengarang lagu sangat cerdas berhasil menciptakan irama musik mengalun indah sehingga menyembunyikan lirik lagunya yang terkesan pasaran. Meskipun konser tersebut bukanlah upacara akhir dari karirnya sebagai idola namun Misa menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya seindah lagu-lagu yang terdengar di taman hiburan. Para penggemar puas dan terhibur menerbangkan hasrat duniawi mereka secara sakral melalui sebuah lagu kekanak-kananakan. Kegilaan semacam ini membuat mereka tak memperdulikan apapun bahkan suara kembang api yang dibiarkan meletus megah ke langit menjadi tanda berakhirnya acara serasa biasa saja sebab nyanyian sang idola lebih mampu membawa mereka ke kota impian. Jadi pada dasarnya mereka telah mabuk oleh obat bius seharga selembar tiket.

Sementara orang-orang tengah asik mengagumi kehebatan bernyanyi sang idola, Raito ternyata juga ikut merasakan badai cahaya menyilaukan matanya melalui raut wajah kekaguman ketika melihat sang kekasih bernyanyi. Selama dua tahun lebih Misa berada dalam ingatannya merupakan sosok gadis beresonansi magis yang nakal dan menggairahkan, selalu curang mengakalinya untuk menjadi pemuda yang membuka hatinya di dalam permainan hidup. Di perjalanan kisah mereka Misa belum pernah sekalipun terang-terangan mengumbar impian hebatnya seangkuh Raito. Karena sejak lahir seolah ada semacam tanda mencapnya sebagai gadis kecil polos yang bisanya cuma berlindung di bawah ketiak laki-laki. Namun kenyataannya di atas panggung kali ini, kekasihnya jelas tampak berbeda sehingga membuatnya merasa kecil, merasa semakin malu terhadap ganasnya penderitaan cinta. Bagi si pemuda hal tersebut merupakan sebuah penghinaan berat, maka dari itu di saat semua orang merayakan berakhirnya acara sang idola dengan sanjungan. Raito hanya bisa tertunduk meratapi pilu karena tak ingin ditertawakan.

Orang-orang mengira konser sang idola malam ini merupakan bisnis hiburan sukses karena campur tangan sebuah agensi menemukan seorang gadis berbakat. Di belakang tirai panggung Misa menghela nafas lega sebagai tanda pekerjaannya telah tuntas. Beberapa menit kemudian orang-orang penting dibalik suksesnya konser tersebut secara bebarengan datang menyalami Misa. Tak terkecuali si manajer dengan wajah letih namun sangat antusias turut serta memberikan sebuah pelukan ringan, memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya. Pelukan itu merupakan bentuk kasih sayang tulus manajer oleh kerja kerasnya sekaligus simbol bahwa kerja sama meraka akan lebih terasa menguntungkan di masa depan. Maka ketika si manajer di dalam isi otaknya terlalu terhasut oleh pundi-pundi materi, Misa mengedipkan mata padanya untuk meminta waktu beristirahat di ruang ganti. Lalu secara sigap si manajer pengertian sebab diantara semuanya dialah yang paling tahu kalau gadis itu adalah aset berharga.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti Misa menahan diri pada kebebasan sambil duduk menghadap cermin. Kemudian mengambil tiga helai tisu kering untuk merapikan riasan mengganggunya. Rasa lelah menjalar memenuhi ujung rambut pirangnya sehingga membuatnya melepaskan pita rambut dan membiarkan rambutnya tampak tergerai. Begitu rambut pirangnya menjulur panjang sampai bahu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sensasi magis akan kehadiran seseorang. Ternyata ia menangkap kilasan bayanganya sendiri dari balik cermin sedang tersenyum abadi mengagumi wajahnya yang cantik. Dan semua orang tahu jika Misa merupakan gadis tidak pandai namun rasa percaya diri membuat dirinya terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan gadis-gadis lainnya. Gadis itu sadar bahkan terlalu pintar bahwa pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk selalu tampil menawan. Sebenarnya Misa jarang pergi ke salon, ia malah senang bersantai di apartemennya sembari memolesi kuku-kukunya dengan warna-warni lucu atau pergi ke pusat belajaan berburu pita-pita rambut yang menurutnya menarik. Ia senang mendadani diri sesuai seleranya sehingga saat orang-orang bertanya padanya: apa kamu merasa dirimu cantik? Maka, ia akan langsung menjawabnya tanpa berpikir. Kecantikan merupakan hasil dari kerja keras, jika ingin orang lain menganggapmu cantik maka yang perlu kau lakukan terlebih dahulu ialah mengagumi dirimu sendiri. Jawaban itu seolah mengalir di dalam darahnya bagai mata air sekaligus membuat manajernya yakin kalau ia mampu menjadi gadis idola terbaik di ketatnya persaingan industri hiburan. Namun di atas itu, semua rasa percaya diri Misa bisa runtuh ketika ia harus mulai memahami sesuatu. Ia merasa kurang sempurna ketika berada di samping kekasihnya Yagami Raito. Kekasihnya itu telah menjadi batu sandungan saat ia sedang menguasai konsep rasa percaya diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat Misa tengah berada di sarang penyamunan, seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Karena tak ada reaksi apapun dari si gadis maka ia memunculkan suaranya pelan. Di dalam ruangan Misa mendengar suara itu sangat familiar lalu secepat mungkin ia beranjak dari kursi untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang pemuda berdiri di gawang pintu mematung bagai lilin. Kedua tangannya membawa karangan bunga yang masih tampak segar seperti baru dipetik dari taman. Ini karangan bunga dari penggemarmu bukan dariku, katanya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba si pemuda masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkan karangan bunganya di atas meja rias. Sementara Misa ingin mendekap punggung pemuda itu dari belakang namun obsesinya telah terhalang oleh tembok besar karena statusnya sebagai idola. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan tapi seakan hawa-hawa jahat mengintip dari celah-celah ventilasi. Oleh sebabnya meski tanpa rasa canggung, hawa jahat tersebut seolah membuat mereka membeku.

Raito menghela nafas, menahan hati pilunya seraya mengambil surat di dalam saku kemejanya. Kemudian secara lembut ia meraih telapak tangan Misa serta membuka kepalan tangan mungilnya. Pemuda itu bukanlah seorang peramal tapi saat melihat garis-garis tangan milik kekasihnya, ia merasa menerawang dunia kekal penuh dengan jurang yang memisahkan antara perasaan mencintai sekaligus membenci. Raito tak ingin berada di dunia itu lebih lama oleh karenanya dengan berlagak mati rasa ia menyerahkan suratnya ke telapak tangan kekasihnya. Misa menerima surat itu apa adanya seperti hadiah, ia hanya tampak bagaikan wanita lugu lainnya yang pasrah. Lalu sesaat setelahnya secepat hembusan udara si pemuda mencium keningnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Misa terdiam hanya bisa mengamati punggung kekasihnya perlahan menghilang setipis kabut. Ketika kesadarannya kembali ia membaca isi surat kekasihnya yang berisi tentang penolakan atau hubungan yang harus berakhir. Misa tak menangis seusai membaca surat itu, ia cuma termenung sebentar sambil memandangi bulan dari balik kaca jendela. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kenanagan masa lalu dan saat itu ia ingin bernyanyi tentang kisah-kisah bulan.

Setelah satu hari esoknya Raito tak pernah mengutuki dirinya pernah melihat kekasihnya bernyanyi di atas panggung. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang sembari menyetir mobil pickup tuanya mengantar karangan bunga pesanan. Sesampainya di alamat yang dituju ia melangkah turun dan mengeluarkan karangan bunga dari bak mobil. Seseorang berpakaian serba gelap melihatnya kesusahan menurunkan karangan bunga sehingga menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Ia menerima tawaranya secara sukarela lalu membawa karangan bunga itu dan meletakkannya di sebelah pintu masuk. Di suatu tempat tiga orang ibu-ibu berpakaian serba gelap lainnya terlihat kasak-kusuk sedang bergosip. Pembicaraan mereka seakan terbang megendarai angin menuju telinga si pemuda. Mereka berkata buruk tentang nasib malang gadis idola yang mati mendadak meneguk racun serta skandal tak terduga tentang adanya seorang kekasih. Raito menghiraukan perihnya perkataan mereka karena sibuk mengurus bukti serah terima pengiriman. Seusai mengatasi bukti serah terima ia beranjak dari tempat itu namun tertegun sebentar saat melewati pintu masuk. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di karangan bunga dengan keringat dingin bagaikan memuntahkan segelas alkohol. Wajah pucatnya muncul ketika ia berdoa agar maut mengantar nama di karangan bunga itu menuju ke surga. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi meskipun dari jauh air matanya meleleh karena ada sebagian dari dirinya yang terasa menghilang.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

Note

Haha, terkadang saya menyamakan bulan sama dengan Yagami Raito. Sama-sama terangdan terkadang sama-sama busuk.


End file.
